The present invention relates to an improved vapor autoclave and more particularly to a vapor autoclave which uses a fluorocarbon, that is liquid at temperatures about 100.degree. C. and a vapor at higher temperatures.
Sterilization of surgical or dental instruments has long been considered a necessity in the medical field. Various devices have been proposed to sterilize such instruments. Among such devices are those which utilize high temperature water or steam to kill bacteria and the like. A difficulty which results with sterilization of instruments through the use of high temperature water or steam is that the steam or water becomes chemically reactive with the instruments. Consequently, the instruments are often deleteriously effected. Typical prior art steam sterilization apparatus are shown in Martin, U.S. Pat. No. 1,619,146, Christensen, U.S. Pat. No. 1,695,008 and Harvey, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,240,001 and 2,466,234.
More recently it has been suggested that gases be introduced into a sterilizer from an external source in order to effect sterilization of surgical instruments. Schumann, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,505 teaches the cycling of ethylene oxide as the sterilizing gas in a sterilizing chamber. Schreckendgust, U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,387, teaches the introduction of a combination of ethylene oxide and a fluorocarbon into a sterilizing chamber.
Skocypec et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,461, teaches another approach in the sterilization of surgical instruments. The Skocypec et al patent teaches that a liquid sterilizing material may be vaporized and then introduced into a sterilization chamber by means of a very elaborate circulation system. Pickstone, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,290, teaches the use of a fluorocarbon sterilizing material wherein the sterilizing fluid is retained in the chamber in a liquid form. The liquid is heated to cause a vapor. Instruments are then lowered into the vapor above the liquid to effect sterilization.
Pile, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,149, discloses a portable field sterilizer which is similar to the steam sterilizers previously discussed.
While the aforementioned disclosures teach sterilizer apparatus which are useful for their intended purposes, it is deemed appropriate to provide an improved sterilizer apparatus which will enhance the life of surgical instruments and will also be easy to operate and effective.